1. Field
A substrate bonding apparatus is provided, and more particularly, a substrate bonding apparatus including a substrate separation device is provided.
2. Background
With the development of an information technology based society, demands for display devices have increased. Various flat display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCD), plasma display panels (PDP), electro luminescent displays (ELD), and vacuum fluorescent displays (VFD), have been developed. Among them, the LCD has excellent image quality, is light and thin, and is operable with low power consumption, as compared to older technology cathode ray tubes (CRT. Improvements in associated manufacturing technology would help make LCDs more widely applicable.